


do you hear what i hear?

by angstlairde



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: "No, it's what's inside the box. Open it."Daisy glanced at him once, then tilted her head like okay, and pulled back the flaps."I'm second guessing the decision," Fitz told her, crossing his arms. "They're for Jemma."Or, the one where Fitz gets a present, and gets a present.for thefitzsimmonsnetwork secret santa exchange





	do you hear what i hear?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ophvelias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophvelias/gifts).



> This is for @holidayfitz and the prompt was _things you said that i wouldn't understand_  
>  Hope you enjoy!!

You’d better not let that ladder wobble, Daisy, I swear I will plummet to my doom,” Jemma warned as she leaned farther to put the finishing touches on the wreath on the wall. Daisy laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I would never let you fall.”

“Yes, well all the same, I’d like to be in one piece for Christmas,  
 Jemma replied, descending the ladder. “It’s bad enough Coulson and May might not make it.”

Daisy made a face.

“For real. It’ll be weird not having Mom and Dad here for Christmas,” she joked, but she meant it, and they both knew it. She shrugged. “They deserved a vacation, though. Especially after the shit they went through. It’ll be fine if they miss Christmas with once this time.”

Jemma nodded as she picked up a box of Christmas decorations.

“It’ll be good for them, not having to worry about us. They do enough as it is. Well, anyways, it’s nice to have a Christmas that we’re not being hunted or… anything like that.“

Daisy grinned.

"No way. Okay but for real though,” she said, facing Jemma, balancing two empty boxes in her hands. “Why is Fitz acting so weird? He’s all distant and weird today.”

Jenma shook her head.

“I swear, Daisy, I have no idea why. He was mumbling something this morning under his breath, I couldn’t catch it.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Perhaps that’s why. You should talk to him, maybe he’ll tell you why.”

Daisy smiled and leaned over to peck Jemma on the cheek.

“Sure thing, Jemma.”

Dumping the empty boxes back in the storage closet, Daisy made her way to the lab, where Fitz spent a lot of his time. She leaned against the doorframe tapped her kunckles on the open door.

"Am I allowed to come in?" She asked to the back of Fitz's head.

The man in question turned around briefly, and smiled before turning back to something on the table and gesturing for her to enter.

"Daisy, yes! Come in, come in, I was about to ask for," he said, and Daisy meandered forward, intrigued.

"What's up?" She asked casually.

Fitz rubbed his neck and pointed at a cardboard box on the table.

"That."

Daisy raised her eyebrows, confused.

"The box? What about it? Is there a bomb in it or something?" She asked, only half-joking.

 

"No, it's what's inside the box. Open it."

Daisy glanced at him once, then tilted her head like  _okay,_ and pulled back the flaps.

"I'm second guessing the decision," Fitz told her, crossing his arms. "They're for Jemma."

Daisy's mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw the contents of the box.

 _"Kittens?"_ she practically shrieked, picking the two kittens up, and Fitz hurriedly shushed her.

"They're adorable, Fitz! Why the hell would you second guess the decision to give freaking kittens?"

Fitz shook his head, but couldn't stop the pleased smile. He thought the two baby cats were the cutest of the litter, the girl a tortiseshell, and her brother a calico. 

"Okay, so was that was you were talking about this morning?"

Fitz looked sharply at his friend, who was looking intently at the kittens in her arms.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded.

Daisy glanced at him, a little amused.

"Jemma mentioned it while we were putting up decorations. She said she couldn't tell what you were talking about. Something wrong with that?" 

Fitz huffed.

"No, no, it's fine." A kind of awkward silence pervaded the usually busy lab. "Well, can you put the cats back?"

Daisy shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. I got better things to be doing anyways," she said with a wink. "Presents and stuff. Catch ya later." 

And with that, she trapised out of the lab, no doubt to go bother someone else.

Fitz shook his head and picked up the box.

"Time to take you home, little ones."

* * *

Jemma frowned as Fitz gestured for her to follow him out of the building.

"The party's not over yet. Where are we going?"

Fitz glanced at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You'll see."

Jemma huffed.

"Fitz, what's going on? Where are we going?"

Fitz only smiled, and took her hand.

"A surprise," was all he said, and smiled some more. Jemma wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Fitz seemed... happy. He wasn't often very happy anymore, so she wasn't going to ruin whatever this was for him.

"Will I like it?" She asked, shifting her hand in his so she could hold it more firmly.

Fitz's smile grew wider and he glanced af her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah, I think you will."  _I hope._

The car ride passed in companionable silence, and Jemma was surprised when they arrived at their apparent destination. It was an apartment building, a nice one, judging by the lush plants by the front door.

"What's this?" She asked, knowing what it most definitely was, but not sure she could handle it.

Fitz turned to face her, and held out a small red box with a white bow on top.

"For you," he said, in what sounded like an answer to her question.

Jemma took the box from him, and pulled the bow off gently, and then took the lid off. Inside, lay a shiny key. She picked it up, and looked back at Fitz.

"A - a key?"

Fitz nodded.

"For here?"

Fitz nodded again, and Jemma leaned across the middle to hug him tightly.

Fitz laughed as he hugged her bacm, and said,

"You haven't even seen inside yet."

Jemma shook her head, her nose smushed into his shoulder.

"I don't need to. I'd love it even if it was a one room apartment. With no breakfast nook," she added, laughing.

"Well, I mean, we kinda have to go inside, unless you were planning on spending the nighr in the car," he pointed out, and Jemma pulled back reluctantly.

"I suppose you do have a point."

 "I mean," Fitz continued as they walked hand-in-hand into the building, "there are some small cats that need attention."

Jemma stopped short.

"No."

Fitz nodded, smiling, incredibly amused.

_"No."_

He laughed.

"Yes, Jem, there are kittens. You can name them, too -"

He was cut off by Jemma launching herself into his arms and kissing him.

"You are the absolute  _best,"_ she told him seriously. "The  _absolute_ best boyfriend I could ever want."

Fitz smiled, brushing his thumb across her chilled cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jemma."

"Merry Christmas, Fitz."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all have a hapoy new year!


End file.
